


Wipe The Doubts Away

by afteriwake



Series: And Now I'm Learning You [31]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Comforting Molly Hooper, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Doctor Who References, Domestic, Engaged Molly Hooper/Khan Noonien Singh | John Harrison, Established Molly Hooper/Khan Noonien Singh | John Harrison, F/M, Hugs, Khan Noonien Singh | John Harrison Cooks, Living Together, POV Molly Hooper, Pregnant Molly, Talking, comfort cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Molly tries to ease some of Khan's fears of the future and his impending duties as a father.





	Wipe The Doubts Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mellovesall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellovesall/gifts).



> **mellovesall** had requested a Khan-centric fic, and while the actual Khanolly prompts I had didn't interest me I ran across a quote I'd had tucked away (“ _All the hardest, coldest people you meet were once as soft as water. And that’s the tragedy of living._ ” - Iain Thomas, I Wrote This For You) and it inspired this addition to the series.

He seemed to be brooding just a bit more than usual. Not so much that she was reminded of the period of time after he first was plopped in her bedroom, but enough that she worried a little. He was dealing with it by experimenting in the kitchen, and while she appreciated the sweets and baked goods and scrumptious meals, she was going to gain so much weight during this pregnancy she might never get back to her pre-pregnancy state.

She decided to bring it up when he was experimenting with lavender blossoms and cake batter. Vanilla, she thought, but she wasn’t sure. It smelled delicious regardless. “Talk to me, Khan,” she said, picking up a petit four he’d made earlier and nibbling on it.

He continued to stir the batter for a bit. “What if I can’t be a good father?” he said finally.

“Because of your past?” she asked. He nodded. “You’ve made strides here. You have friends. You have me. You show us all you care, in your way.”

“But children deserve unconditional love,” he said. “What if I can’t give that?”

She thought for a moment. “All the hardest, coldest people you meet were once as soft as water. And that’s the tragedy of living.” He looked over at her when she was done. “It’s something I read somewhere that always made me think of Sherlock. But it fits you, too. You may not have been as soft as a normal child, but you have it in you to be soft again. And maybe our children will bring that out more than I can.”

“How do you know?” he asked, setting the wooden spoon he was using on the worktop and turning to face her more, crossing his arms. Not tightly, but in his normal stance when he was just a bit tense.

“Because I wouldn’t have agreed to marry you if I didn’t think you had softness,” she said, reaching over to touch his face. “I wouldn’t have let you in my bed. I would have kicked your arse out on the street before we ever shared our first kiss if I didn’t think you could change.”

“Our first kiss was me trying to shut you up,” he said, the barest hint of a smile crossing his lips.

“Well, then our first _real_ kiss,” she said, giving him a shake of her head. “You’re derailing my point. I wouldn’t have let you get close if I didn’t think you were capable of caring. That was all I wanted at first. Love was...a surprise, I suppose. But you do love me, right?”

“I do,” he said, uncrossing his arms and then moving closer to her, settling his fingers on her hips and letting his palms splay across her expanded belly.

“Then you’ll love our children, too. You’ve already shown me you want to protect them, with the improvements you made to the flat for security. And the fact you keep vetoing every other place I love for one reason or another in regards to keeping us safe.” She moved closer to him, sliding her arms around his neck. “And yes, I do notice you always say ‘my family’ when you growl at the estate agents.”

“I do not growl,” he said.

“Oh yes you do,” she said, her smile widening. “But it’s fine. Most of them are prats anyway.” She rested her head against his chest. “You’re going to be a most excellent father, Khan. And all four of us and any other children we have will be happy. I know it.”

He held her close, setting his chin on top of her head. “Aren’t you worried, though? With everything?”

“I am,” she admitted. “Everything has been quiet, and it makes me wonder if there’s some surprise ahead of us, something unpleasant. But you’re here and I doubt there are many people who would be stupid enough to take you on, and there’s also the Doctor watching out for us, and remember that Rory was a Roman soldier at one point. And I would trust River to kick arse if needed, too. She likes you.”

He laughed at that, and she relaxed. It had been an interesting meeting but had turned out well in the end when Khan and River got to talking about their more violent tendencies. She’d been concerned over that at first, but the two had bonded in a way Khan hadn’t really bonded with anyone other than the Doctor, Rory and Amy, so she was content enough with it. “I suppose she does,” he said.

“And that’s not counting Sherlock and his brother and Greg. All three of them will do anything to keep me safe, and the babies when they come, and will help you as you need it.”

“I suppose,” he said, echoing his earlier statement without as much enthusiasm.

“So I feel safe enough.” She looked up and he moved his head to look down at her. “Maybe I should distract me.”

“Shagging can only distract me so much,” he murmured, “but I suppose I could let this batter sit for a while.”

“God,” she said, pulling away and then taking his hand, pulling him out of the kitchen. “And when we’re done we can talk about what to do with the confections in the kitchen currently. I want to get back to some semblance of my figure after the pregnancy and you’re not helping.”

He chuckled at that and let her drag him wherever she wanted, so she supposed this had worked out well for the time being. Whether he went back to brooding or not, she didn’t know, but she’d be there every time to remind him he was a changed man and all the better for it.


End file.
